


My Guy's Gonna Live Out Yours

by WisconsinMixer



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Zayn, Fat Liam, M/M, Nipple Play, Rim job, Sugar Daddy, Top Liam, cum swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisconsinMixer/pseuds/WisconsinMixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn runs away from his alcoholic dad at 17 and finds a 53 year old, Liam, to be his sugar daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Guy's Gonna Live Out Yours

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Like Em Young by Tove Lo. It was also inspired by Runaway by Ed Sheeran.  
> My computer broke down so this is the second version I wrote. It was altered a lot. Zayn was more of an asshole in the first version. This version he's more into pleasing Liam.  
> Enjoy!

Zayn knew there was nothing left to do. He couldn't live in the same home his dad did. Not to say he hated his dad. He loved him to pieces. His dad loved him as well. On his good days he showed his son his affection.  
But on his bad days... On his bad days he would drink himself to uncaring. He'd lash out at the simplest things Zayn did. His dad drank more recently. That caused him to be more aggressive and rough. Now at seventeen he decided to pack his clothes up and leave.  
He walked to the highway and sat on the curb. He thought about what he would do. The sky darkened. He figured his dad was flat out wasted. He thought of going back home. There was not as many cars at night. He considered walking in front of one.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder. Thinking his dad found him he jumped. He turned around squinting his eyes. He saw the basic shape of the man. The man sat down next to him. He asked, "running away?"  
Zayn's heart pounded in his chest.  
"Have you been here all day?"  
"Yes."  
The man lit a cigarette and offered it to Zayn. "I'm Liam."  
"Oh."  
"What's your name?"  
"You're not gonna call the cops?"  
Liam snorted, "I don't give a shit what they think is right. Running away is sometimes the only option."  
"Zayn."  
"You wanna stay out here all night? It's supposed to get cold."  
Zayn felt a chill crawl up his spine. From the cold or Liam offering him shelter. He didn't know which. "Not really."  
"Come on then." Liam stood up. Zayn's eyes fully adjusted. The man was older than his father. Probably 10 years older. He had an attractive face but a bit of a gut. That set off a major red flag. He had heard stories of runaways getting raped, kidnapped, or murdered. He ignored them.  
"OK."

Liam's house was gorgeous. A mansion with 10 bedrooms. Enough space to shelter a dozen runaways. Zayn lay on every single bed. Each more comfortable than the last. The last bed was by far his favorite. Liam laughed, "I guess you can sleep with me tonight."  
"This is your bed?"  
"Our bed." Liam corrected. His brain's alarms went off again. He knew Liam didn't do this out of the niceness of his heart. He needed something in return for his hospitality.  
Zayn let out an involuntary noise in the back of his throat when Liam rubbed his own cock. Zayn observed Liam's bulge.  
"You're a fine specimen aren't you?"  
Liam unzipped his pants.  
"I know you want it. All boys secretly do."  
He pulled his cock and balls through his underwear. Ten minutes at Liam's house and Zayn was already introduced to Liam's pipe. Zayn swallowed back his fear.  
"Not the only thing you'll be swallowing tonight."  
Zayn felt cheap. Liam seemed to want the power. It was after all his house. His rules. His bed. Safety from his father. "I've never done it before."  
"You don't think I knew that?"  
Zayn decided to surprise Liam by lightly pushing Liam on his back. "But I can learn. And you can teach me."  
Zayn unbuttoned Liam's plaid sweatshirt. His stomach looked more rotund in the artificial light of Liam's bedroom. He decided to tease Liam and start higher rather than lower.  
He kissed Liam's thick juicy lips. Liam cheapened the experience by sticking his tongue through Zayn's lips. He was never a fan of French kissing. He had only experimented with a few girls in middle school. He licked Liam's tongue awkwardly. Neither of their eyes partway closed which added to the awkwardness. They remained eye contact. Brown eyes on brown eyes. Liam blinked first, "keep going, buddy."  
Zayn licked down Liam's neck. Every inch of Liam's skin Zayn wanted to touch. He paid close attention to Liam's large birth mark. Liam let out a soft groan which meant Zayn should move on. "Want me to suck your tits?"  
Liam blushed. He knew Zayn joked about his chubbiness. Zayn had taken the power from Liam. "Sure, slut."  
Zayn licked the left nipple. He went down to the base of Liam's breast then licked back to the nipple. There he sucked and teethed. After a minute or so Liam grew bored. Liam hinted to continue his mouth travels. "Do you have an oral fixation?"  
"Oh. I always wondered why I smoke so much, Dr. Freud." Zayn went back to tasting Liam's nipple.  
"Move on, Zaynie." Liam huffed.  
The dick that Zayn was felt like asking the older man if he wanted his right nipple stimulated. Obediently he licked down the hairy chest. He gathered a mouthful of hair in his mouth. Liam knew the kid teased him, but he also thought Zayn was a little weird. He licked Liam's tummy and tenderly kissed it. He dove his tongue into the belly button. "Over the hill and through the woods to grandmother's house we go." Zayn sang smiling.  
"What?"  
"The hill is your tummy." Liam blushed even darker this time. Zayn enjoyed how red white people could get. "The pubes are the woods. Your dick is-."  
Liam pushed Zayn onto his back roughly. He sat on his chest and pinned his hands to the headboard. "Stop teasing me, you little fucker. I want a blow job and you're gonna proper give me fucking head."  
"OK," Zayn tingled from the assertiveness. He always pushed the boundaries. "Will you get off my chest, yeah? You feel like an eleph-."  
"Stop fucking fat shaming me." Liam scooted his cock 2 inches from the pink, pink lips. Zayn licked his lips seductively. For a virgin he sure knew how to turn him on.  
"Come on, Liam." He challenged. "Unless you're too much of a pussy."  
"The only pussy here is yours. Which I'm gonna wreck later."  
Zayn stretched his tongue out showing his want. He whined much to Liam's obvious pleasure. Liam put his cock to the sultry lips.  
"Open Sesame."  
Zayn opened his mouth. The cock entered and Zayn had an awkward feeling in his gut. He made sure to cap his teeth as he slid his head towards the base of the sizable dick. He had nearly five inches inside of him and Liam couldn't believe he was a virgin. "Shit, you want me to come right now?"  
Zayn shrugged. His mouth hollowed, soft, and warm. Liam knew he couldn't last long with the championed slut on his dick. He could've warned the dark boy of his nearing orgasm, but he really wanted to see Zayn gargle his semen. Zayn picked up on the signs. By the louder moans and lazy thrusts it was obvious. Zayn pulled the dick from his mouth. "Gonna cum without warning me, asshole?"  
"Fuck," He wanted the throat to sheathe his penis once more.  
"I'll allow it. Next time give a whore a warning." He held the cock in his left palm and slurped Liam's balls into his mouth. Tight and full of baby juice. Then Zayn took most of the 7 inches down his throat. A feat he never imagined he'd accomplish. When he reached the tip Liam came.  
Zayn wanted to spit up the disgusting taste and sticky texture. He swallowed the cum anyways. Liam collapsed onto his back. He could see stars. Zayn had given him the  
largest orgasm in years. When he didn't fly as high Zayn said, "you definitely have no pineapple in your diet."

Zayn awoke expecting his dad to be passed out on his bedroom floor. Then he saw Liam and remembered running away. He saw it was 9:30am. He elbowed Liam, "I missed school."  
Liam groaned. He covered his head with the blanket.  
"What's for breakfast?"  
"Go make us some eggs."  
"Will I get a sausage later?"  
"Only if you don't burn the fucking house down."  
"Challenge accepted," Zayn skipped to the kitchen. He buttered a pan and cracked the eggs. He toasted some bread. He poured two cups of orange juice- adding a cap of vodka to his own drink.  
At the wonderful waft of fried eggs Liam entered the kitchen with only his boxers on. Zayn served Liam first. That was the polite thing to do. Zayn ate fast. He didn't have much food at his house. His dad spent most of the flimsy pay checks on booze.  
"You better clean the dishes when you're done, you little House Slut."  
Zayn knew that shouldn't cause ecstasy but it did.

After an hour of scouring pots and pans Zayn rolled down his sleeves. He walked into the living room where Liam ate popcorn and watched Star Wars. "You done?"  
Zayn nodded.  
"Good boy. You know all good doggies deserve a bone once in awhile. Come here, Fido."  
"What am I? Your maid or your dog?"  
Liam broke character. "It's called role play."  
Zayn got on his hands and knees.  
"You gonna bark for me?"  
"Ruff. Ruff."  
"That was a pathetic bark."  
"Woof. Woof."  
Liam glared. "Just c'mere."  
The wood floor dug into his knees. He trotted over to his master.  
"Sit. Good boy." Liam reached into the bowl and threw popcorn on the floor. "You can eat it, Fido."  
Zayn felt dehumanized but still turned on. He ate the popcorn from the floor. When he cleaned up the mess Liam arose.  
"Now you get your special treat." He lifted his 'dog' onto the couch. "Arch your back, my puppy."  
Liam smacked his ass harder than he anticipated. He gave out a hiss.  
"Unzip." He dutifully obeyed. Liam pulled the jeans and boxers past his butt. He pulled Zayn's cheeks apart. "Be a good boy and hold yourself open."  
Zayn did for countless embarrassing moments before Liam licked up the crack.  
Zayn swore quietly. He circled his tongue around Zayn's butt hole. "Shit. Shit. Shit."  
"Dogs don't speak."  
"Arf. Arf. Arf." Liam had trained him well.  
Zayn felt a finger touch him. He heard the lube bottle bathe Liam's finger. He breathed in and out deeply. Liam wormed his finger inside of him slowly. When he completely relaxed the finger thrusted repetitively. He added his pointer finger and then his ring finger. Zayn was a pro at relaxation which gave no doubt in Liam's mind that he played with his back door before.  
"You might be a virgin, but you're anything from innocent... Roll over. I wanna see your face when I fuck you."  
Liam removed Zayn's pants for better access to the sweet hole. The boy looked nervous. He softly pet his raven hair. Liam tore open the Trojan and rolled it onto his shaft. All lubed up and horny as fuck. "Ready?"  
Zayn scrunched up his nose and closed his eyes. "I guess."  
"If anytime you feel uncomfortable or it hurts like hell tell me." This revealed that the old man cared for him.  
"OK."  
Liam pushed in at a turtle pace. He needed to respect the 17 year old's boundaries. He was a pedophile not a rapist. Zayn whimpered now and again but he never said to stop. Once stretched out he moved in and out.  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."  
"You like that, boy?"  
Zayn shrugged. It felt strangely alright. He pumped his own cock. That helped him relax fully.  
Liam closed his eyes. The warm ass filled him with bliss beyond measure. It held him snugly and he never wanted to leave. He thrusted faster but slower than he wanted. He saw a spectrum of colors before he filled the condom with his cum. He pulled out, tied the condom, and threw it in his garbage. He saw Zayn hadn't gotten off yet.  
"Wanna blow job, little guy?"  
Zayn nodded sleepily.  
Liam sat on the floor between Zayn's freshly fucked ass. It didn't take much to send the inexperienced boy to paradise. A few bobs of his head had Zayn orgasming. Liam didn't swallow Zayn's cum. He brought his mouth to the runaway and dribbled the juice down the slut's throat. Zayn swallowed without protest. Liam fell asleep immediately while Zayn showered off the sweat.

Two weeks later  
Zayn fell into the routine of things. He'd awake earlier than Liam left for work, 4:30am, and prepare breakfast. When Liam left he'd clean the house and prepare dinner. When the man returned they'd most likely have sex. It seemed dull already. He longed to spice up their relationship (or lack thereof).  
When Liam left in one of his countless cars Zayn combed his hair and drove himself to a sex shop. He tucked his tail between his legs when he entered. Luckily he had his fake ID if they questioned his age.  
Anticipation surrounded him as he took the bag home. He wished the night would approach faster.

"Zayn?" Liam freaked out when he didn't see his boy near the front door. Did his runaway run back home? He couldn't deal with that. "Zayn? Fuck, Zayn? Where are you?"  
He noticed the house was a mess. Did he get pissed off from all of Liam's expectations, trash the house, and then leave? His heart pained from the boy's absence. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Zayn provided not only sex. He also provided companionship. He heard his pathetic sobs echo through the empty room.  
Then he heard footsteps patter down the stairs. He looked up to see the chiseled face and the dark eyes that belonged to Zayn Malik. He wiped the tears away. On further examination he saw the slutty maid dress and duster in his hand. In a sultry voice, "You called, Mr. Payne?"  
Not a very good maid are you?"  
"Punish me if you have to." Zayn was the same height as Liam. He looked down to see 3 inched red high heels.  
"Maybe later," Liam hugged his boy tightly and whispered, "I thought you left. For good."  
"Now Mr. Payne why would I do that?"  
"I thought you didn't need me anymore." Liam didn't want to feel used. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam's shoulders. Realizing Liam's vulnerability he talked normally. "I'll always need you Liam. You were my first time. Not to mention my first love."  
"I love you too, Zayn."  
They swayed to no music for a few minutes. Liam didn't know how a teen could make his 53 years on earth feel like 17. Zayn didn't know how he'd gotten lucky enough to kill 2 birds with 1 stone: escape his dad's wrath and find a boyfriend.  
"So... I got some new outfits today," Zayn broke the silent music.  
"Mmhmm?"  
"Yeah. A cop, a nurse, a maid-."  
"No dogs?" Liam interrupted.  
"Nah. Believe me I looked."  
"You know what my favorite one will be?"  
"Hmm?"  
"The one where you are my boyfriend."  
Zayn's eyes twinkled for the first time in months. He liked sappy Liam. "Always heard couple sex is better."  
"Making love isn't as good as pounding you against the wall. Believe me, Zayn."  
He laughed. They fell into a fit of giggles before running to Liam's bed like two star crossed loving teenagers.


End file.
